


I Knew I Loved You Then (But You'd Never Know)

by Pariscores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a Slytherin, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I WILL THROW HANDS, I'm Bad At Tagging, My English teacher knows my account now so if you're reading this, Rey is Ravenclaw, Reylo Charity Anthology, background stormpilot, fight me on this, no beta we die like men, nothing but fluff, what's up Rodriguez?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: It was only a couple of months ago that Ben would have just ignored both the threat and the woman, and simply walked out of the shop, back into sanity. Hell, six months ago he wouldn’t be caught dead in this situation. But then again, things had been much less… complicated then.Six months ago, Ben Solo and Rey Niima had not been friends.





	I Knew I Loved You Then (But You'd Never Know)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year! This was my contribution to the 2018 Reylo Charity Anthology.

Ben Solo looked the devil in the eye and said, “this is a complete waste of time.”

There was a quiet sigh and the devil’s hazel eyes narrowed. “Only because you’re being such a stubborn grump about this.” Rey hung the red mask back on its peg, rolling her eyes at him. “Anybody else would unwind _a little_ and admit the possibility of fun.”

“Then go get one of them to dig through all this _junk_ with you.” He jerked his head towards the colorful array of masks. “I’m a lawyer, not a Ken doll that you can dress up.” Ben crossed his arms over his chest. “I take my image seriously, since it’s a part of my job to be professional.”

“Finn is a doctor. Poe’s a pilot.” Ignoring the snort of disregard, Rey continued. “Those are both _professional_ jobs, and they both already have their costumes picked out. Hell, I bet everyone probably has their costume by now. Everyone, that is, _except us_.” She put both hands on her hips and glared up at him, her eyes showing her resolve. “The party is _tomorrow_ , Ben. What were you planning to do? Cut eye holes in a sheet and come as the Ghost of Workaholic’s Past?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of the Invisible Man,” he drawled.

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “Oh. Oh no. You are _not_ bailing on me. If you even _consider_ entertaining the mere idea of skipping, I will refuse to acknowledge your entire _existence_ until your retirement. Got it?”

_ ‘Amazing _ _ ,’  _ Ben thought,  _ ‘that someone so much shorter than him could be so feral. _ _ ’ _ Especially when surrounded by feather boas, flimsy hats and an elf suit.

It was only a couple of months ago that Ben would have just ignored both the threat and the woman, and simply walked out of the shop, back into sanity. Hell, six months ago he wouldn’t be caught dead in this situation. But then again, things had been much less… complicated then.

Six months ago, Ben Solo and Rey Niima had not been friends.

Ben considered the woman in question, now pointedly ignoring him and sorting through a bin full of colorful capes, and marveled at the power of everyday disguises. She had looked so harmless, so easy to overlook. Who would ever suspect that behind those shining hazel eyes and upbeat attitude was enough willpower to move a mountain? You’d never know what hit you. He certainly hadn’t.

Ben sighed. “You do remember that sequins equal lawsuit, right?”

She tossed a bright smile over her shoulder. “Ah yes, how could I forget? The mere idea of a glittery Ben Solo is enough to give anyone a stroke.” 

“Thanks,” Ben said with the most sincere sarcasm he could muster. Resigned, he looked around, giving genuine attention to the idea for the first time since they got there half an hour ago. He might as well salvage the situation as best as he could or this nightmare would end with him in a clown suit. With frills at the collar and a balloon animal shoved down his throat. He’d learned early on to  _ never  _ underestimate Rey’s imagination; her cheerful attitude masked a surprisingly sadistic sense of humor. Still, if he rallied his wits he might be able to escape this place with the majority of his pride intact. Or at least, glitter free.

“How about a vampire?” Fangs and a cloak didn’t sound  _ too awful.  _ And he already had the pasty white skin color. 

Rey frowned at him. “That’s boring. There’s going to be a dozen vampires  _ at least _ .” That smile was back. A warning. “What we’re looking for is something with a sense of fun.”

“Fun.”

“Yep. Fun.” There was a slight tease in her tone. “You do remember _fun,_ right?”

“When this is over, I feel I’ll be spending a fortune in therapy trying to  _ forget _ .”

“As if you’re not putting some lucky shrink’s kid through college already.” Parting shot launched, she disappeared behind a rack of  _ even more capes _ _.  _ Ben would have snapped back something suitably scathing but Rey’s sharp bark of triumph interrupted him. 

“Here’s something. Check it out, come on!” He headed towards the voice, got momentarily confused amidst the walls of dresses and suits, and then Rey’s arm emerged, pulling him between a Grecian tunic and a polyester skeleton suit. 

“Here. What do you think?” Quickly, she stepped to the side of him, pressing a bright length of something against his front. “Well?”

It took a moment for the red and blue to become comprehensible but when it did Ben grimaced. “No. Plus I thought you were against clichés.” 

“Only the overly predictable ones.” Rey shrugged and pulled the Spiderman suit away. “Pity. I think you’d make a _great_ web-slinger.

“I’m pretty sure my personality leans more towards Batman.” He panicked when he saw Rey’s eyes brighten. “ _ I’m not going as Batman _ _ ,”  _ he rushed out quickly before she could propose the idea.”

Rey pouted slightly but rolled her eyes. “Poe is going as a prisoner.” She flipped through some outfits on the rack. “In case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.”

She went on. “Kaydel’s Robin Hood. Rose said she was coming as a nun. Paige is Catwoman-oh! That reminds me.” Rey shoved the cowboy suit he was examining back. “I promised her I’d see if they had any masks for it.” She headed towards the accessory section. Exasperated, Ben begrudgingly followed. They stopped in front of a small plastic bin, stuffed to the brim with a multitude of masks of different shapes and color.

“Paige is… Rose’s sister, right?”

“Mhm,” Rey hummed as she started digging through the bin.

“And what is Finn’s costume?”

“A police officer.”

Ben snorted. “Of course. So he’s part of a couple’s costume with Poe?”

“Bingo.”

“So, that’s everyone else’s costumes,” he murmured, stepping closer to Rey. “But what about you? You’re complaining over me not having a costume, but you don’t have one either.”

“That’s because I’ve been worrying over  _ you _ , you idiot.” She rolled her eyes. “Without me, you would probably be going to that party in a suit.”

“Hey, I can be festive. I’d be sure to wear an orange tie instead of black.”

“My apologies,  _ Oh Great One _ _ ,” _ Rey drawled, “how could I ever forget about your never-ending supply of holiday spirit?”

Ben closed his eyes and put a hand over his heart. “You wound me so with your words of great sarcasm.” He took a step back. “How will I _ever_ recover from such foul remarks?” 

“You won’t.”

“I just might  _ die _ if you don’t apologize.”

“Then die.”

Ben opened one eye and peered down at Rey. “Wow, I’m hurt.”

“Good,” Rey laughed, throwing a red clown nose at him. “Mission accomplished. Now will you just agree on  _ something _ to wear? Or at least give me any sort of idea?” 

“ _ Fine _ _.  _ Just… nothing with floppy shoes or ribbons.”

The smile she gave was radiant, pure. “I promise!”

Upon first entering the shop, Ben’s opening impression was of a cluttered hole with bad AC. The whole place would’ve been able to fit into his _living room._ So really, it doesn’t make any sense to him that they’d spend more than fifteen minutes looking through the store

Logic, Ben quickly realized, held no value within these tiny walls. When the second hour rolled around, he was beyond the reach of common sense. But it was hard to keep track of time when a maniac in a turtleneck kept shoving rubber masks over your head, and asking if the bear suit was  _ too much. _

God, help him.

The shop only held one full length mirror, because of course it did, right next to the single dressing room, and Ben found himself being dragged back and forth from it. Each costume was examined,  _ carefully analyzed _ _ , _ and then rejected.

The first option was a Tin Man suit, which he found absurd. 

“But we could get some stuffed animals and feathers, oh! And little fez hats with-”

“Put down the monkey, Rey.”

“But-”

“ _ Put. it. Down _ _. _ ”

“Fine,” she pouted, tossing the stuffed monkey back into the bin and heading to a nearby rack. “What about a Grim Reaper costume?” It was tempting, but purely for business reasons.

“Great,” Ben muttered, “I can wear it to my next board meeting.”

“Ben, put the scythe down.”

“Wow, just when I finally found something I kind of like.”

“Yeah, for all the wrong reasons,” Rey snapped. “Come on, let’s keep looking.”

Rey’s various transformations were equally as random. A black and red Harley Quinn suit, a leather biker outfit that fit a little _too snug_ for his comfort level, a witches dress covered in purple lace. Sometime during their little escapade the overhead music began playing and he could immediately see its effect on Rey’s attitude. Her steps became lighter and she strolled through the shop freely, humming along to whatever god awful pop song was currently playing on the local stations.

Ben was in the process of picking at a _surprisingly detailed_ werewolf mask when he heard Rey let out a small shout of delight. The next moment she was standing right beside him, grinning with an alarming amount of enthusiasm and holding something behind her back. He slowly set down the mask and looked at her with a feeling of apprehension that he has now _long_ been acquainted with.

“Okay, I got the perfect idea. I definitely have it!” She was _vibrating_ with excitement. “Close your eyes!”

“No. No way, not until I know what you’re hiding.”

“Come on, you spoilsport! It’s more fun if it’s a surprise! Trust me.”

Ignoring every instinct that was screaming at him not to, Ben sighed and closed his eyes. This is it. He’s crazy. What a tragic end, gone insane at the age of thirty-four. Maybe Hux was right. This girl would be the death of him.

“Can you raise your arms for me? Yeah, like that. Wait, bend over a little? Just-ugh! Why do you have to be so damn tall?!”

“It’s not my fault that you’re short.” His reply was muffled thanks to the fabric currently covering his face. Yet, his voice was not completely incomprehensible as Rey yanked down the costume with more force than what was necessary, and then his head was free. 

There was just a bit more fumbling as she made some adjustments, tugging slightly at his arms, and then she said, “done!” in a cheerful tone.

_ ‘Do I even want to look?’ _

Slowly, Ben opened his eyes.

For a moment, the only thought that came to mind was  _ black _ _. _ It was loose-fitting, long, and, well, black. Then he noticed the embroidered badge on his breast.

“Gryffindor?” He quirked a brow and turned towards Rey, who was looking pleased with her selection. “This is a joke.”

“Slytherin’s sold out. Besides,” she said, “it doesn’t have a speck of glitter or ribbon, so it meets all two of your criteria. And it’s comfortable. Think of that as an added bonus.”

“And this counts as fun?”

“It’s Harry Potter.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and standing firm. “And I know for a fact that you’ve read the books, you nerd.”

“Because I was forced to,” Ben scoffed.

“ _ Right _ . I  _ so _ believe you.”

Ben chose to ignore that. Still, he had to admit that Rey had a point. The costume was comfortable, black, and  _ yes _ _ ,  _ he had read the books. He was a victim of peer pressure and strategic marketing, okay?

_ ‘Damn you, Rowling!’ _

Rey was inspecting him with meticulous scrutiny. “Hmm, we can probably find some fake glasses and the wand comes with the costume, but something’s…  _ missing _ _. _ ”

Without warning, Rey reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Ben stiffened at the sudden contact but she appeared to have not noticed. Or just ignored it. Both seem likely at this point.

“There.” She sounded satisfied. “Much better. Don’t you think?”

“Have I really ever had a choice in the matter?” Well, there’s a small resemblance now. If you squint, that is. And he means  _ really squint. _

From the corner of his eye, he notices Rey pick up whatever else she had been holding behind her back and begin to hang it back on one of the racks.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. I was just-it’s nothing.” Her face was slightly tinged pink. She turned towards him, smiling a little  _ too much _ _ ,  _ and tried standing in front of the rack to block his view. “So, you’ll take the robe?”

“Maybe. Are you going to try it on?” Her blush deepened. 

“Oh, black isn’t really my color. And I see myself as more of a Ravenclaw type of girl, anyways.” She shifted to the left, obviously trying to not look at the rack behind her. And that’s when Ben saw his chance.

“How about red?”

“What do you- _ hey _ _!” _ Rey desperately tried to grab the costume back, but Ben was faster. Smoothly, he pulled it out from within her reach and studied the dress now in his hands, trying to piece together what exactly it was. It was made of a rich velvet material, varying embroidered markings covering dress. Honestly, it didn’t look any stranger than the other costumes Rey had tried on. The only thing puzzling him was why her face seemed to flush darker.

“What is this?” he asked, paying attention more to her reaction than the actual costume.

“Nothing. I just… liked the color.” She was getting defensive.

“Hm. Well, come on then.”

Rey just stared at him.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Ben walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. “Up.”

“Uh…”

“Arms,” he said, flicking her elbow. “ _ Up _ . And close your eyes while you’re at it.” After a moment, Rey did as she was told. It was a bit tricky to get the dress over her head and down, but after a brief struggle they managed.

Ben stood back and studied the dress Rey was wearing. It was red. A deep carmine color that was slightly textured. It was elegantly simple, yet somehow still bold in design. Black and red lacing covered the front of the dress. There was a black collar around the neck and matching arm sheaths. The skirt was a mix of black and white, and stitched along the fabric were hearts. Ben stood perplexed, trying to remember why this looked so familiar  and- _ oh _ _.  _ Oh, now he understands.

The Queen of Hearts.

“Uh… How does it look?”

_ ‘Well _ _ ,’ _ he blinked.  ‘ _ Well…’ _

“I swear to god Ben, if you’re silently laughing I _will_ cut you,” she said, eyes still closed. Yet he could still hear a hint of nervousness in her voice, and in the way her body went still.

“You know what? It doesn’t even matter. It’s too expensive, I can’t buy it anyway,” she rushed out. “I’ve got more important things to spend my money on.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.”

“What!?” Rey’s eyes snapped open. “What do you mean?”

“Consider it payment for having to listen to me complaining for the past two hours. Now we’re even.”

“That-what- _ no _ _!”  _ she sputtered. “I dragged you here against your will! I deserved the complaining, if anything.” Rey lowered her gaze. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I know.” Ben shrugged, crossing his arms. “So, do you want it or not, Rey?”

_ It’s funny, isn’t it? I didn’t ask for your friendship, and maybe you already know that. Six months ago I thought you hated me and it didn’t even matter. And then, that changed, and you showed me you didn’t and it did. Six months from now, who knows what will happen?  _

When Rey finally lifted her head, there was a genuine smile on her face. It was lively, and lit up her face almost _too_ much. Rushing forward, Rey grabbed his arm and pulled him to stand beside her facing the mirror. She looped her arm through his and laughed. 

“How about that?” She grinned and glanced at him. “Aren’t we something?”

Ben stared at his reflection- _at their reflection,_ and saw a future full of possibilities. He smiled and glanced down at her with soft eyes.

_ ‘We could be, _ ’  he thought, squeezing her hand. ‘ _ We very well could be.’ _

Maybe things are really that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on my other fic. I swear, I'm just a slow writer. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thanks. Oh, and everything is unbeta'd, but really, what else is new? Follow me on Tumblr @deep-in-reylo


End file.
